In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. The public or private networks process traffic based on the type of traffic (e.g., text, data, video, etc.), a particular quality of service (QoS) with respect to the traffic, the amount of congestion in the network, etc. The public and proprietary networks enforce QoS policies that enable the traffic to be classified and processed to achieve a particular QoS based on the classification. Unfortunately, the QoS policies are not always enforced consistently by the network devices within the public and proprietary networks.